Another Sister
by RCCB
Summary: What if Leah wasn't the pack's only sister? Can the boys handle another girl in the pack? One who has the personality of her brother and a temper that rivals that of her best friend? Maybe she is just another reason for Sam to hate the Cullens or maybe she is what they needed all along.
1. Phased In

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**This story fallows along with Breaking Dawn. **

* * *

August 1, 2006

I'm tired of all this. My brother and I have always been best friends even though he is a year older than me. Well up until a year ago. Something about him changed. It started with Sam. My brother and Sam have always been friends but not close. Now they are always together. They aren't the only ones that have changed. My best friend Paul Lahote changed as well. Instead of hanging out with me he hangs out with my brother and Sam. I guess you could say I'm jealous. Neither one will talk to me when they see me they run away.

That's about to change though for two reasons. First before they became all weird and started avoiding me I noticed my brother grew. He grew like a foot taller and gained 30 pounds of pure muscle. Paul and I were close enough that I seen him go through the exact same changes. They haven't been around to notice but I have been going through the same changes. Second they are out in the yard and I want answers. I'm not giving up without answers this time.

"Jared Cameron"

I screamed as I stomped across the yard. Both Jared and Paul looked up at me.

"Are you ready to tell me why you have been avoiding me?"

"I already told you I can't."

I was so angry that I started to shake. Everyone used to joke that I should have been born Paul's sister instead.

"The hell you can't. We are brother and sister we can tell each other anything. You promised that there would never be any secrets between us. Just because you have new friends doesn't mean you can avoid me. Now tell me what is going on."

I moved forward to shove Jared but instead fell forward onto all fours as a wolf. I stalked towards Jared growling.

"Paul, there's no reason to attack Jared. Whatever he did can't be that bad."

"Oh shut up."

"Seth quite, Ayasha you can't attack your brother."

"Great, something cool actually happens to me and I have Paul and another annoying fur ball in my head."

"I thought we were friends."

"So did I but you have been ignoring me too."

"I'm sorry I'll explain everything I promise. Come on Ayasha let's go for a run. Running always makes you feel better."

"Fine, if you and my brother done ignoring me now"

"No, worries we can't, you're in our heads now."

"Alright"

Paul took off running into the forest. I fallowed after his dark silver wolf. We ran in silence for quite awhile. Even the annoying fur ball didn't say anything but I could tell her was still there.

"Paul"

"Yes Ayasha"

"You said you were going to explain things."

"Right well you know the tribe legends."

"Yes"

"All of them are true."

I have always known the legends were true.

"I know you have."

"Do you still think I'm a silly girl for believing?"

"No"

We continued to run quietly again.

"Ash this way"

I hadn't realized he changed directions. I quickly fallowed.

"Where are we going?"

"To Sam and Emily's"

"Who are they?"

"Sam is our alpha and Emily is his imprint."

"Oh" What the hell is an imprint?

It was the fur ball's turn to talk again. From what I could see in his mind it looked like he was bouncing through the woods instead of running.

"Imprinting is love at first sight."

"Okay I guess"

Paul and I had just arrived at Sam and Emily's house. Jared was standing outside with Sam. When Jared seen us approach he came into the forest and dropped one of my dresses at my feet.

"You have to relax to phase back."

I felt Paul leave and only the fur ball was left in my mind.

"You better not be watching."

"I'm still a mile away. You better hurry though I'm a fast runner."

I took a few deep breaths and relaxed. As soon as I relaxed I was human again. I quickly put on the dress that Jared brought me. As I walked out of the woods to the group of guys I saw something sandy bouncing through the trees. I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was fur ball.

"Well Ayasha, Jared has told me a lot about you. Welcome to the pack."

"Hello Sam" I snapped still angry.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the pack?"

"Sure"

"Let's go then."

I fallowed the three of them inside. Another boy fallowed us shortly after.

"Alright guys this is Ayasha. She is Jared's sister and the newest member of the pack. Ayasha this is Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Leah. You already know Paul Jared and Seth."

I looked at Paul questioningly. I remember him saying the name Seth earlier.

"Fur ball"

"Oh"

"What?"Embry asked.

"As a wolf she called Seth's voice in her head the annoying bouncing fur ball."

"That's my brother alright."

I looked up at the boy that had fallowed me into the house. He was close to the same age as me but looked childish. He looked back over at me and our eyes locked. Something inside me felt strange and I wanted to go to him. And I don't even like new people that well. We stared into each other's eyes for several minutes. It was Leah's voice that brought me back to reality.

"Even my own brother"

"Seth, why did you have to pick Ayasha?"

"You know we don't get a choice and it wasn't me that did it first."

"You mean girls can too?"

"Ayasha?"

"What are all of you talking about?"

No one answered my question. Seth just walked over to me and took my hand. He led me out of the house and to the beach. It was a long walk and he didn't say anything the whole way. I fallowed anyway wanting answers.

"You know how I told you that imprinting is love at first sight?"

"Yes"

"It's much more then that though. When you imprint on someone they become your world."

"I think I know what you mean."

"That's because you imprinted on me and I imprinted on you back."

"Why was everyone so shocked?"

"Well two wolves have never imprinted on each other before. Except for you and Leah there have never been female wolves before. We didn't think girl wolves could imprint. You gave Leah hope today."

"So now what?"

"We can be friends or more if you want."

"Let's start as friends."

"Sounds good to me"

I gave him a hug and we walked hand in hand back to Sam's house.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Pay Back Time

It's been a week since I phased. I have started to learn the difference between the different howls mean and what each wolf sounds like. Seth and Sam's are the easiest to tell. Sam gets frustrated with me sometimes though. His alpha command doesn't always work on me. Seth and Paul insist that it isn't my fault. I always try to listen but I don't always know when it is a command. I heard Emily and Kim talking about it one day. Kim said that maybe when Jake comes back I'll fallow his orders. Whoever Jake is.

I'm currently running patrol with Leah. Paul told me I was assigned patrol with her because no one else wants to patrol with her. I don't see why not."

"Leah can I ask you something personal?"

"I suppose. I can't stop you."

"Why won't anyone else patrol with you? I'm not complaining just wondering."

"Has Seth told you anything about me before I phased?"

"No, we really haven't talked about our families."

"Well before Sam became a wolf we were together. Emily is my cousin. We were even together when he imprinted on her."

"I'm sorry. The wolf thing kind of takes things away from you."

"Seth and I also lost our dad when I phased. He had a heart attack when I phased. I was the first female wolf to phase."

"Sorry I kind of took being the only girl away from you."

"Whatever"

We didn't say anything else for the rest of patrol. Silent patrol with Leah was comforting but with Brady it was awkward. That kid thinks about some strange things. Leah started laughing at my thoughts.

"What he does?"

"I know."

Before anything more was said I felt the next shift phase in.

"Alright girls you are free to go. See you both tonight."

I felt Leah phase out. I did when I reached the trees outside my house. I was still working on the whole carrying my clothes with me as a wolf. I put my dress on and went inside. I of course was starving as it was noon.

"Hey Jared"

"How was patrol with Leah?"

"Pleasant"

"Yeah right"

"It really wasn't that bad. It was quite most of the time."

"Whatever"

"Did you eat my cupcakes?"

"No, Embry did."

"Not fair"

"That's what you get for being as good as a baker as Emily. They guys actually complain at me for not bringing them your cooking before."

"Well, I feel honored but I still wanted my cupcakes."

"Just make yourself as sandwich and get over it."

"Fine" I huffed. "But mark my words Embry will pay."

I started to make myself something to eat.

"Are you making anything for tonight?"

"If you want"

"Can you make mini pies?"

"Only if you go to the store while I shower."

"Only if I get two"

"Deal"

I wrote a shopping list for Jared while I ate. We have a pack bonfire tonight with the tribe elders. It will be the first one I have attended. While I went up stairs to shower Jared went to the store. After my shower I put my hair in two fishtail braids and pulled the ends out to make flower shapes. I looked through my closet nervously for clothes. Not only do I have to face the elders tonight. Jared informed me during lunch that Seth's mom Sue is one of the elders. I settled for dark jean shorts that hit about mid thigh and a white halter top. When Jared came back I made three dozen mini pies, one dozen of each apple, cherry and blue berry. The last ones came out of the oven five minutes before we had to leave. When we got there Seth came running up and hugged me. Then he helped carry the food that I brought.

"Ayasha you didn't have to make anything."

"It's alright Emily, Jared asked and I kind of wanted to anyway. Plus I made him help."

"It probably isn't safe to eat anything Jared help make."

Sam smacked Collin for his Comment. I laughed a little.  
"As long as he doesn't make it by himself it is."

Jared stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey it's not my fault you burn things. He is actually a pretty good cook if he doesn't get distracted."

I was then introduced to the tribe elders. They all seem nice especially Sue. I was talking to Emily and Sue when Embry came over to us. Payback time.

"Well if it isn't Embry."

"Hey Ayasha"

"How was your food at my house today?"

"Amazing"

I narrowed my eyes at him and put my hands on my hips. I noticed Paul looking at us and he winked at me.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically taking a step towards him.

Paul and Jared came up behind Embry.

"I don't know what you did but you might want to get ready to run."

"Paul I know what he did. He ate her cupcakes from that bakery in Port Angeles that she loves."

"Were they chocolate?"

"I believe they were chocolate caramel."

"Embry you idiot those are her favorite. All I have to say dude is phase and run, phase and run."

I had stood completely still glaring at Embry during Paul and Jared's conversation. The second time Paul said phase and run I stepped towards Embry. He pushed passed both of them and took off running. The three of us fell to the ground because we were laughing so hard. Everyone else was just staring at us. Embry made it all the way to the tree line before he heard our laughter. The rest of the bonfire was fun. Embry even got brave enough to sit by me. It was 1AM before we left. The elders had left earlier though. I learned more about the legends throughout the night.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Will Ayasha and Leah become friends? **

**I don't thing Embry will be touching Ayasha's food agian any time soon. **


	3. Not So Welcome Home

August 13, 2006 (Bella and Edward's wedding)

Everyone has been on edge about a wedding that is happening tonight. Something about vampires and a girl named Bella. Well anyway I'm stuck on patrol with Collin and Seth is going to this wedding everyone is worried about. Patrolling with Collin suck to put it nicely. He doesn't talk to me much he just thinks about how to him Leah is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Its sunset right now and I'm running the northern border. Collin is off chasing a rabbit or something. I don't really know he was complaining about being hungry. The wind is coming from the north tonight. I whined upon catching a new scent.

"Collin there is something out here."

"Just a wild animal Ayasha"

"I don't think so"

"It's fine don't worry."

The scent was growing stronger by the second. It was similar to my pack brothers' scent but I had never smelt this one. The next thing I knew a giant russet brown wolf ran past me. No one had said anything about there being other wolves. I let out a howl to call Sam who was going to be phasing back and forth tonight. I ran after the wolf. He as fast but not as fast as Leah and if I pushed really hard I could run just as fast as her.

I caught up with him and caught him in just the right spot and was able to tackle him to the ground. He is over twice as big as me but it didn't matter I was able to hold him there. He let out a growl that was scarier to me then Sam's. I glanced behind me and seen Sam coming. Sam came up behind me and sunk his teeth deep into the back of my neck. I yelped in pain. The then preceded to you his mouth full of my flesh to pull me off the russet wolf. The wolf got up as Collin came into view. I whimpered at Sam's teeth still deep in my neck. He dropped me in a heap on the ground. My wolf is even smaller then Leah's. Everyone else is at least the size of a bear or in Sam and the russet wolf's case a horse. Sam was always calling me a puppy because of my size. But he also did it when I didn't fallow his command.

"Ayasha you are acting like a puppy when you attack your brother."

"No one said anything about there being another one."

"That's not the point, you didn't fallow my command."

"I didn't hear one."

He rounded on Collin now.

"And where the hell were you? It's your job to babysit her when you patrol together."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter."

"Quite Ayasha"

And Leah thought Sam was hard on her. He thinks I need a damn babysitter. Paul, Jared and Seth where all going to hear about his. Not that they could do anything about it but it would make me feel better to see Paul explode because someone was picking on his best friend. That's the way we always were before except now we quite literally can explode. That's how we met in fact. Jared it my older brother but I'm the protective one of us. Jared was seven at the time and I was six. We were at the beach and Paul was picking on Jared. Jared the peaceful calm one came running and hid behind me. Paul came after him and was teasing Jared about hiding behind me. As soon as Paul came close enough I punched him square in the mouth and we have been best friends since. How Jared became angry enough to become I wolf I will never understand.

"Sam don't get angry at Ayasha it was my fault. I left her to go off hunting."

"Damn straight your right it was your fault."

The russet wolf looked down at me while Sam and Collin continued to argue.

"Sorry I tackled you. I didn't know you were part of our pack."

"Understandable. I'm Jake."

"Ayasha, Jared's sister."

"When did you phase?"

"About two weeks ago."

Sam turned to us.

"Come on let's get back to Emily's"

They went ahead of me. I crawled on my belly most of the way there. I could feel the blood run down my back each time I moved. Before I made it back I had to stop and rest. Jared had come looking for me since I was taking so long.

"Phase back and I will carry the rest of the way."

I phased and put my shorts and top on. For the first time phasing was painful and I could feel more blood run down my back. He picked me up and carried me to Emily's. When he went to put me on the couch I told him no. He set me on my feet next to it instead. I laid down in the middle of the rug on the floor with my back up. Jared was covered in my blood from carrying me. Emily and Kim rushed over and cleaned me up.

The guys left for a few hours and when they came back Seth was with them. Seth looked as though he was going to have a heart attack when he seen me in the middle of the rug.

"Ash can I take a look?"

I just nodded he had taken to calling me Ash like Paul does. He took the gauze off that the girls had put on me. He looked up at the others worriedly.

"She's a wolf shouldn't she be healed by now?"

Paul and Jared came to stand over me now. Jared really hadn't looked at the bite mark before.

"Those teeth marks look like they are a good two inches deep."

I looked up at Jared as he said that. Jared always jokes around about things but there was no humor in his voice. The jokes are why we get along so well.

"DAMN IT SAM WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY IMPRINT. NO WONDER WHY I FELT THE PAIN. SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR."

I have never heard Seth yell or be so angry before. Sam answered with just as much anger but didn't yell.

"And what kind of lie are you going to tell them."

"I don't have to lie."

"I'm not letting them on our land."

"YOU LET HIM COME WHEN JAKE WAS HURT."

"That was different."

"NEWS FLASH MY SISTER, A WOLF, ISNT HEALING."

Jared was shaking as he screamed at Sam. I wanted to crawl under the couch next to me and hid.

"They aren't going to be our enemies again before long the treaty will be broken."

"You heard what Bella told Jake it isn't happening yet."

"I'm not letting them come here."

"Fine then I'm taking her to Carlisle."

Seth gently picked me up.

"Jared are you coming?"

"Paul and I will come with you as far as the line."

"Alright"

The four of us got in Paul's little truck. It was tight but I was in Seth's arms. When we got to the treaty line Seth out. I could feel the blood start to run down my back again from being moved.

"Sethy"

"Yes"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a doctor"

"Why won't Sam let him on our land?"

"Because he is a vampire but don't worry they only drink animals."

"Umm hello wolf here."

"Not us don't worry they see us more like humans and we have a treaty."

A loud howl sounded not far away. It was one filled with pain and sorrow.

"That was Jake wasn't it?"

"Yes"

"I didn't mean to attack him. I didn't know he was one of our brothers."

"Hush…I know. I know. And Sam didn't have to get so pissed. I seen it in Jake's mind you didn't hurt him."

He set me down on my feet next to a tree.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

Just minutes later he returned with two men. Both had very pale skin and one had dark hair and the other blonde.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Emmett."

"Hey"

"Well, wolf boy your girl has a nice ass."

"Shut up Emmett."

"You'll have to excuse my son." He said frowning at him. "May I have a look?"

I turned around so he could see my back. A few moments later is was sitting on a desk in a small office.

"I need you to hold really still. I'm going to have to give you stitches and your body temp is too high for morphine."

"Alright"

He put an iv in my hand that was attached to a bag of blood, I don't even want to know. Seth then took both of my hands while Carlisle started his work.

"So Dr. Cullen was it one of your children that got married tonight?"

"You can just call me Carlisle and yes. My son Edward married Bella."

"May I ask who Bella is?"

"Bella is Chief Swan's daughter."

"I didn't know he had any children."

"She has been living with her mother in Arizona. She move back here with her with Charlie last year."

"I see"

"Well you're all stitched back up."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and try not to phase until you are healed."

"How long do you think that will take?"

Seth took the question right out of my mouth.

"She should be fine in a day or two."

"Thank you again."

* * *

**Anyone else think Sam went a little over board?**

**What do you think about the little bit from Paul, Jared and Ayasha's past?**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed.**


	4. Jump

So it's been four days since Jake came home. Seth told me that Jake was supposed to be alpha. Personally I think Jake would be better then Sam. Jake jokes around more like the rest of the guys. Anyway today we are just hanging out as a group, enjoying the beach before it gets too cold. Emily, Kim, Rachel and Claire are all down on the beach. The rest of us are on top of the cliffs. I sighed as I watched Jared jump.

"What's the matter princess?"

I rolled my eyes at Leah.

"Noting ice queen"

She rolled her eyes back at me.

"Something is"

"Stupid Jared, Paul and Seth won't let me jump, unless I go down to where the humans jump from."

"Sucks to be you"

It was her turn to jump. Next would be Paul. I smiled to myself. Jared had gotten distracted by Kim on his way back up. I slide my shorts and tank top off revealing my black bikini. This got whistles from Brady, Quil, Jake and Embry. Collin went after Paul leaving me with just those four. I flashed them a bright smile as I walked to the edge of the cliff. Jake was the only one that caught what I was thinking.

"Ayasha"

"What Jake?"

"They told you not to jump."

"No, what they said was that it wasn't safe for me to jump alone."

"Same thing"

"Not exactly"

He came over to me to pull me away from the edge. I winked at the boys behind him. I pretended to fall slightly from being too close to the edge. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist to catch me.

"Looks like you didn't guess the whole plan."

Before he had time to react I leant back sending us both over the edge of the cliff. I could hear Brady, Embry and Quil laughing. I held my breath as we hit the water and Jake let go.

"You're evil"

"Am not"

"Yes so. I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Nope, you didn't let me jump alone and I didn't jump I fell."

"Yeah right"

We were almost to the beach now. Seth, Paul, Jared and Sam were waiting for us at the edge of the water. Brady and Embry were right behind us. They jumped as soon as they cold after us. I was being stared at by the ones on the beach.

"What?"

"We told you not to jump."

"I didn't jump I fell."

Paul's glare was the worst he knew me well enough to know it was a lie.

"Okay. Okay. Paul quit looking at me like that. So the truth is I tricked Jake into jumping with me. But it's not his fault he was trying to stop me."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Why the hell do you hate me so much Sam? What did I do to you?"

"You never do as you're told."

"You've hated me since my second day with the pack. You treat me like a baby."

He didn't say anything I was getting so angry that I started to shake. That's when I realized it.

"Oh I get it. It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm the newest member of the pack. No YOU hate me and treat me like a baby because I'm an imprint. YOU treat them all like little kids. And _Y_OU hate the fact that you can't make me stay in a little jail like YOU do the others. It's my job to be in the middle of things and YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT. Even though I'M NOT YOUR IMPRINT. You hate me because if something happens to me it's your fault because YOU'RE THE ALPHA. WELL NEWS FLASH FOR YOU I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING AN IMPRINT."

I turned away from the group just before I phased from anger. It's a good thing no one else is on the beach today. I took off running into the woods. I felt Seth phase a few minutes later. He probably waited until he as in the forest to phase.

"Ayasha"

I stopped running to wait for him. He came up beside me. I turned to face him. I could feel that I hurt him with my comment about not wanting to be an imprint. I slowly walked up to him and licked the side of his muzzle. He licked mine back. It was basically our first kiss. I took off running again. We ran together for like an hour.

"Seth"

"Yeah"

"You should head back to the beach."

"Without you"

"Yeah, I'm going to run for a while longer and then head home."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm I'll go back to the cliffs with you to get my clothes."

"Alright"

When we got to the cliffs he headed to the beach and I phased and got dressed. I sat on the cliffs and watched the pack on the beach for several hours. They all seemed so close. They're a family and I'm not part of it. Sure I'm Seth's imprint and Jared's sister as well as Paul's best friend. But that doesn't matter. Sam doesn't seem to want me to be a part of their family. In their little family Sam is the dad and Emily the mom. I haven't been around Emily long enough to become close to her. No one else can stand up to Sam like I can. I will always be on the outside. I was dark now and the salty scent of their driftwood fire was blown to me by the wind.

I couldn't hold in my anger any more. I had been shaking for the last hour. I phased and let out a high pitched howl. My howl was pained much like Jake's a few nights ago. I didn't care what Sam thought. I just sat on the cliff howling. I wanted him to hear my howls. My howls changed from pained to anger. Then they changed from howls to a growl that made Jake and Sam's sound like puppies.


	5. Second Pack

So for the last week or so I have been avoiding most of the pack. Seth said for the most part the guys are taking turns covering my patrols. Well except for my ones with Leah, I still do my patrols with her. She seems to find most of my thoughts about Sam funny.

"Hey, Leah ready for patrol?"

"Yeah, but I have to ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Why do you continue to patrol with me and no one else?"

"We're girls and we have to stick together and I don't really want the others in my head right now. It's not that I don't want to be part of the pack, I just can't stand being an omega to Sam that's not who I am."

"Be a what?"

"An omega, it's the wolf in the pack that everyone always picks on. I don't know if shape shifters have omegas but really wolf packs do."

I stopped talking to listen to who had just phased. It took a little while to realize it was Jake. I'm still trying to get used to the way his mind works.

"Hey, Jake"

"I can't talk right now girls."

I nearly ran into a tree trying to watch where he was going on his mind. It was a short time later that the whole pack phased and headed to the old sawmill. I fallowed wanting to know what was going on but stayed hidden in the trees.

"We have to protect the tribe. The inbred won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger."

"We're ready"

"We can't wait."

"Now?"

"We must destroy it before it's born."

"You mean kill Bella?"

"Her choice effects us all."

"Bella's human, our protection applies to her."

"She's dying anyway."

Jacob and Leah started fighting I could feel pain and I could tell Seth felt the same way.

"We have real enemies to fight tonight."

"Tonight?"

"You will fight with us Jake."

I could tell Sam was trying to use his command on Jake.

"I will not. I am the grandson of a chief. I wasn't born to fallow you or anyone else."

Wow okay so maybe I'm not the only one that can stand up to Sam. Maybe I don't fallow Sam's commands because I'm not supposed to. Jake has taken off. No one seemed to notice I wasn't really at their meeting. I know that as a wolf I'm not supposed to like vampires but I don't see anything wrong with the Cullens. I took off heading straight for their house. They helped me, now it's my turn to help them. I was standing in their kitchen when I heard Jake and Seth outside. Edward was waiting for them outside.

"Get ready. They're coming for Bella."

"They're not going to touch her."

"Agreed"

After Edward came back in I heard Leah join them.

"Man, I can smell 'em from all the way out here."

What is she talking about? I noticed Edward looking at me.

"What?"

"Don't you think we smell bad?"

"No, why would I?"

"Vampires are supposed to smell bad to wolves?"

"Oh, well I'm broken then."

"You know I don't think she smells like wet dog like the others."

"Umm thanks Alice."

"She's right you don't."

"Okay."

The sound of howling wolves brought my attention back to my pack mates outside. The other Cullens had gone out and I fallowed.

"I don't suppose you have room for me in your new pack do you Jake?"

"Ayasha what are you doing here?"

"Protecting the Cullens"

They all gave me questioning looks.

"What it just felt like the right thing to do."

"Alright"

"Besides what does it matter what Sam thinks of me."

"Your brother is still in his pack."

"Jared and I may be close as siblings but since he became as wolf things changed. At first when I phased, I thought things would go back to normal with us. But they haven't, not even close. The Jared I grew up with wouldn't let me be treated that way. No matter what, I may be the more vocal one but I'm his sister. Besides I think Seth needs me here. I'm not looking forward to fighting my brother and best friend if it comes down to it but I think that will be easier the fighting my imprint."

"Are you going to let me lead you as your alpha?"

"I'm going to try my hardest but I can't make any promises."

"Get down here then."

I jumped down from the deck where I was standing next to Carlisle to the ground right next to Jake.

Later that night I slowly walked over to Leah and Jake who were talking. I stayed back a ways not wanting to interrupt them.

"I know they're out there somewhere, but I can't hear them anymore. It's so quite."

"I stopped hearing them too, the second I decided to leave. It's nice."

Wait a minutes they don't hear the others anymore. I was lost in my thoughts for a while. When I came back they were talking about something else.

"Hey I didn't mean to overhear but you guys were saying that you can't hear the others anymore."

"What about it Ayasha?"

"Well I can still hear Jared."

"Can you hear the others as well?'

"Kind of, but not like before they sound distant. Like when you hear noises carried by the wind."

"Does that mean that they can hear us though you?"

"I don't think so, if anyone can hear it's only Jared. Seth couldn't even hear Jared in my mind."

"Either way be careful of what you think about."

"Got it boss."

"I see why Seth imprinted on you."

I smiled for what felt like the first time in a month.

* * *

**I love the reviews. Keep telling me your thoughts. **

**For those of you that love this story please check out my other story My Life With the Pack. **


	6. Tricks

**Sorry about the long wait but here is the next chapter. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and are following this story.**

* * *

"Leah you need to eat something."

"For the last time Seth I am not eating anything they make."

"But you haven't eaten in days."

"So"

"Leah, your brother's right you need to eat to stay strong."

"Yeah well I don't know how you three do it everything they make smells like leech."

All I could do was sigh at her comment.

"I know it does but what other choice do we have. I don't think you want to hunt for your food and we have to stay out here to protect Bella."

"Wait, Seth we might have another choice."

"What do you mean? If I have been starving for no reason I'm going to kill you even if you are my little brother's imprint."

"She defiantly needs to eat and I promise she didn't mean that Ayasha."

Leah and I both rolled our eyes at Seth. Even as wolves we can be sarcastic.

"Now I don't know if this will work but I'm willing to try it."

"There is no way in hell you are going back to La Push they will kill you."

"Calm down Seth that's not my idea. My thought was maybe if I cook the food instead of the one of the Cullens then it might not smell like vampires."

"I guess it's worth a try."

"Alright I'll be back in a little while."

I moved as far away as possible from them to phase back. Once I was sure I was hidden I phased. I don't have issues with phasing around Leah and Jake but Seth always stares at me. I know that we are each other's imprint but I'm not ready for anything more than friends so it creeps me out a little when he stares. After pulling on my shorts and tank top I made my way back to the Cullen house. By the time I got to the door Esme was waiting for me.

"Edward said you were coming to ask to borrow the kitchen."

"Yes, I'm going to try to get Leah to eat."

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She let me past her into the house. As I walked into the living room Jake was sitting on the couch keeping Bella warm. Both Seth and him took turns keeping her warm. I have filled in a couple of times in the middle of the night for them.

"Alpha"

"Do I want to know?"

"Attempting to feed your second alpha"

He just nodded and I continued to the kitchen. I quickly busied myself in the kitchen; it has been several weeks since I cook. I haven't really done any cooking since we went cliff diving. I washed everything before I used it for Leah's benefit. While I was cooking the Cullens and Jake were talking about how they needed to hunt. Jake was telling them a plan about tricking Sam.

"I don't mean to be listening but let me help alpha."

"How do you want to help?"

"You have a good plan but we both know that Sam won't send the whole pack to meet with you. Let me go with the Cullens to help see them off safely. They might need me to help fight off Sam and they'll need help when they come back."

"Do you promise not to tell Leah and Seth the plan? And to not fight unless it is necessary?"

"I Promise."

He looked to Edward to make sure I wasn't lying and Edward checked with Jasper.

"Alright tonight then"

I went back to my cooking. When I finished Jake called Leah and Seth to the table out in the garden to eat. Surprisingly Leah ate the food. It was during this time that Jake told them that we would be meeting with Sam's pack tonight.

I waited with the Cullens that were going hunting out in their yard. We were waiting for Edward to tell us that Jake and the other's met with Sam's pack. I was the only one from my pack in wolf form. My dark charcoal gray fur made me almost as hard to see in the dark as Sam's black fur. When we were given the signal we all took off running at full speed.

As soon as we got within two miles of their escape location two wolves ran straight into my side knocking me to the ground. Collin and Brady, interesting choice Sam I thought to myself. I jumped back to my feet and snarled at the two younger wolves. They were easy to fight, poor Sam chose the wrong wolves to keep behind. I got them to back off from me and I stopped growling just in time to hear Sam's howl to call the rest of his pack. It was too late though we had already gotten away.

When we got far enough away that it was safe I stopped and sent a howl out to Jake letting him know that the Cullens made it out safely. Luckily my howl is high pitched enough to carry that far. Once I sent my howl to let Jake know they were safe I sent two more short howls to let him know that I had to continue with the Cullens. If I went back now all of Sam's pack was sure to be waiting to attack me. I hurried and caught back up with the Cullens staying back a ways though giving them space to hunt.


	7. Fighting

I stayed back and watched from a distance as the Cullens hunted. It kind of felt nice to be away from my pack. I really haven't gotten to go anywhere since I joined Jake's pack. Being out here gives me a chance to think, without anyone being in my head. Not having Seth around me though does feel a little strange. We haven't become anything more than friend but I'm used to his perkiness. In truth I think I am falling in love with him but I have no idea how to tell him. I know we imprinted on each other but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I slightly feel this almost dull ache running through me without him around. I pulled away from my thoughts to listen to Carlisle's phone ring.

"We have to get back to Bella."

I had no idea what to do. How were we supposed to get back across the border? We had never talked about that in our planning. I took off running ahead of them. We had to go too far out. I needed to have contact with my pack to know what to do. It took longer than expected to get to the border. The whole time I was trying to hear my pack in my mind, but was having no luck. I quickly phased, good thing I brought my clothes.

"Carlisle, I can't reach Jake and the others. We are just going to have to cross and hope we don't run into them."

"Alright if we all stay together we should make it."

I quickly phased back destroying my clothes, oh well. When we got closer to the Cullen house I realized that Sam's pack was fighting mine and the other Cullens. I let out a whine as someone hurt Seth. Before we got to the fight I had chosen my opponent. As soon as they were in sight I ran straight at Sam. But for some reason I changed my mind. Maybe it was the wolf in me that wanted a different target, I don't know. I turned on Embry. I pushed past him, shoving him aside. Once Embry was out of the way my anger grew as I caught sight of the brown wolf on the other side of him.

Jared hadn't even noticed I was there yet until I tackled him. The two of us fought, tearing up everything in our path. I'm sure to everyone else we just looked like a blur of brown and charcoal growling fur. One of us would push the other into a tree. Then the opposite would push them into the same tree causing it to make a loud cracking sound. We fought back and forth or dominance. The other fighting around us stopped but no one payed any attention to us. I had a good hold on his shoulder as we rolled into another tree. I'm not going to lie it felt good to fight Jared.

_Jared Cameron I can't believe you would even think about hurting a child. _

_It isn't even human._

_And neither are you dumb ass. We live in a world with the supernatural for god sakes._

_Yeah well I can't you abandoned your brother and best friend. _

_No I didn't they did it first._

_How?_

_Well my brother wouldn't let some hot head push his sister around. I don't care that you and Sam were friends before. _

_He is the alpha Ayasha. _

_Yeah well he isn't mine. _

At this point I had him pinned to the ground with my teeth by his neck. Growling on the outside as I yelled at him in my mind. He was snapping at me. Just before it happened I caught sight of the gray wolf before he crashed into my side. I was knocked off Jared and held to the ground.

Paul and I started to fight now. With Paul I didn't have to hold anything back our anger was matched. Paul has just as much anger issues as I do. We used to fight before, its part of what makes us best friends or it used to. You see Jared and I are opposites, he is completely calm and cool all the time. Paul and I left even more destruction in our wake than Jared and I had. We actually knocked down a few trees completely. I could hear Jake and Sam trying to keep the other wolves away from us. I'm sure at this point if anyone tried to come between us we both would have turned on them.

After a while we both ended up in the river. I gave one last growl to Paul as I shook the water out of my coat. I laughed internally it was a bonus that all of the water that I shook out soaked Sam. I couldn't help but to playfully bark. I had gotten out the month of anger I had been holding in. Yeah it would have been sweeter if I got to take some of it out on Sam. Esme stood on the bank a ways from the pack holding a sun dress out to me. I gently took it in my mouth and then went and phased. When I came back I went to Jared to held his arms out to me. I gave him a hug and then I spotted Seth. I ran full speed to him and jumped in his arms. Before I could even think I found my lips connecting with Seth's.


	8. First Date

**First Date**

"Jared I think I'm going to be sick."  
"Just relax Ayasha, Kim and Rachel will be here in a few minutes to help you."  
"I can't."  
I continued to pace back and forth in the kitchen like I have done for the last hour since I got out of the shower. I supposed to have my first date with Seth in two hours. I have never gone out with a guy before. Well other then Jared or Paul. Jared is my brother so that doesn't count at all. And with Paul well we are just friends and there is nothing remotely romantic between us. I have no idea how to do my hair or how to dress. God I don't even know how to act.  
"I don't know which of you two drove but you need to learn to drive faster."  
Jared was pushing Kim and Rachel into the room.  
"Ow Jared don't hurt us."  
"Hey girls."  
I ran to Kim and hugged her.  
"Help me please. I don't know what to wear or how to do my hair."  
"Ayasha relax."  
Rachel took my hand and led me to my room. She then started to go through my clothes as Kim straightened my hair. Two hours later I was ready just before Seth came to the door. Though I didn't make it to the door fast enough to keep Jared and Paul from teasing him about out date. All of my hair was straight and hung down my back. I was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a mint green top.  
"Hey Seth"  
"Hey Ayasha. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes, the sooner I get you way from Jared and Paul the better."  
"We weren't being mean."  
"Sure you weren't, you're never mean Paul."  
I gently took Seth's hand and quickly pulled him out the door. He looked down towards the ground.  
"Umm...are you okay if we walk? I can't drive yet."  
"I have flats on so no worries. It will be nice to walk."  
"Are you sure cause I could call Embry or someone to give us a ride?"  
"If we walk I can spend more time with just you. Besides if it's too far we could always run."  
"Really?"  
"I don't mind I promise"  
"Alright"  
"So do I get to know where we are going?"  
"No it's a surprise."  
I slightly pouted at him.  
"You're adorable when you do that but I'm still not telling."  
"What about if I do this?"  
I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It caused us both to blush. I'll admit at first I wasn't so sure about this whole imprint thing but after the last month of being in Seth's mind constantly I feel as though we have been close for years. I'm nervous yes but I'm not scared like I used to be. In the beginning the whole idea of having a sole mate that I knew nothing about sacred me. Now I'm just nervous that I'm going to do something stupid to mess it up.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do Seth why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know but the reason I ask is may I put a blind fold on you so you don't know where we are going?"  
"Only if you promise not to let me run into anything and never let go of my hand.  
I promise."  
We stopped walking so he could put the blind fold on me. Then he wrapped his arm that had been holding my hand around my waist and grabbed my other hand with it. So I was held close to his side and I was supported by him. Once in his arms I felt like I always belonged there and never wanted to leave. After a few minutes I relaxed completely and laid my head on his shoulder just letting him lead me. We walked for about another twenty minutes before he stopped and took the blindfold off me. We were up on the cliffs that over looked the ocean and beach. The sun was just starting to set so the sky was starting to change colors. Lying folded on a large rock was a blanket with a picnic basket on top of it.  
"Seth it's beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
I couldn't help but to blush bright red. I attempted to hide my face in his chest because he was still holding me the same way but he caught my chin with his finger and softly whispered.  
"Don't hide you are truly the most beautiful girl in the world. And to make it even more precious you are mine."  
He slowly lent closer to me and kissed me ever so softly on the lips. It just felt so right like the first time and before I knew it I was facing him completely with my fingers in his short hair as we made out. He started with his hands on my waist but they slowly slid down to my hips. I was the first one to pull away for air. Smiling the whole time I was trying to catch my breath.  
"Would you like to eat now?"  
"Sure"  
We had our picnic as we watched the sun set. It was nice we didn't talk much but it wasn't uncomfortable. When it got dark we lit sparklers that Seth had brought. It was fun until Collin and Brady decided to party crash our date. Not that it wasn't fun hanging out with them but it was a little diss appointing that they interrupted us. They only stayed for an hour though. Then we were alone again. After they left we ended up spending more time making out.  
"Want to go for a run?"  
"Sure but I should be getting you home soon before Jared sends Paul out looking for us."  
"Are you worried that I can't beat Paul up again?"  
Before he could answer Jake howled. We both stripped and phased, I would be lying if I said Seth didn't watch me.  
"Hey boss"  
Seth and I chimed at the same time.  
"Hey guys, is Leah there."  
"Yeah I'm here with the crazies."  
"Hey we aren't crazy."  
"Seth, Leah no fighting. Sorry about disturbing your night Ayasha."  
"It's alright we were just about to head home."  
"Anyway I wanted to let you guys know that Embry and Quil are joining out pack."  
"Awesome"  
"Ayasha are you up for a late night patrol?"  
"Sure boss""Good then I trust you can keep the guys in line and teach them our patrol routs."  
"Of course, Embry, Quil let's go."


	9. Nessie

**Nessie**  
So as it turns out Jake imprinted on Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee. He calls her Nessie though. Bella woke up from changing into a vampire about an hour ago and is out hunting with Edward. Seth and I are on patrol.  
"Seth where are you going?"  
"Edward and Bella are headed back to the house."  
When we got there Bella was screaming at Jake for nick among her daughter after the Loch Ness monster and Seth jumped between them. Bella pushed Seth away from them into a tree. Not more than two seconds later I had Bella pinned to the ground snarling at her.  
"Ayasha get off Bella."  
I whimpered at Jake's command but fallowed it and went to Seth, brushing my muzzle against his encouraging him to get up.  
"What did she attack me for?"  
"Bells you can't come between a wolf and their imprint."  
"What?"  
"Remember when I told you about how Emily is Sam's imprint. And how it isn't gravity that holds you to the earth anymore it's her."  
"Kind of"  
"Well Ayasha and Seth are each other's imprints. Just like Renesmee is mind."  
"You imprinted on my daughter? I haven't even hardly met her and you have some wolfy claim over her. She is just a baby."  
"Bella, love it's alright Jake is just like a brother to her."  
"You're okay with this?"  
"Only because I can read his mind and I can also read lAyasha and Seth's and know how it affects them."  
Rosalie handed Renesmee to Bella on Edward's request. I guess they were a little worried about Bella being a new born vampire but I could tell from her scent that she was no more of a threat then the big muscled Emmett. Edward gave me a slight smile. Renesmee showed Bella her gift as Edward called it. We all continued to stand around the yard. Seth and I stayed as our wolves. After about ten minutes Renesmee started to reach for me. Bella gave Edward a questioning look as I went up to her and licked Nessie's out stretched hand. In the last three days I had spent about just as much time around the Cullen house as Jake. The only difference between me in Jake being there was the fact that I was there by choice not because my imprint was drawing me there and according to Jasper, Rosalie doesn't hate me. This morning Jake wanted to show Nessie the wolves but Edward and Rosalie didn't want her outside because it was cool so Jake phased and came up to the big glass windows for her to see. She ended up whining about the wolf so Esme let me phase in the house since I was much smaller then Jake.  
_Is that why you were already outside as a wolf when I came for patrol?  
Yes and I can't phase back yet unless I go home because my clothes are inside.  
Do you need me to go get them?  
No I'm okay for now, besides I think Edward just went to get them.  
_Jake phased and then came up to Renesmee like I had and licked her hand. She shied away at first because of our size difference until Bella told her that it was Jake. I backed away letting Jake have space. And I was right Edward had gone in to get my clothes. When he brought them to me I took them and went and phased back. When I came back into the yard I noticed Seth wasn't there, but by the time I got back to the group I felt he arms wrap around my waist. Esme came out and asked us to come inside.  
Once we were all sat around the dinning room table the phone laying in the middle of it began to ring. No one moved to answer it. I knew as well as the others that it was chief Swan calling wanting to talk about Bella. After it stopped was when the Cullens began to talk about leaving. Jake went crazy and ran out of the house. Seth moved to fallow him but I placed a hand on his chest.  
"Let him go."  
"But..."  
"Seth there isn't anything you can do. We just have to let him calm down."  
A howl sounded from somewhere outside but wasn't the howl I expected. I was past Seth and out the door before he could even move. I was expecting to hear Jake howl but not Leah. Once outside phased ripping yet another set on clothes.  
_Leah what's wrong.  
Paul and Jared  
What about them?  
I took off running towards her.  
They were play fighting and both fell off the cliff.  
What cliff? The one we jump off?  
No it was one father down I don't know if there are rocks under it. It was still a drop into the ocean though but I didn't see them come back up. Embry jumped from our jump point to go after them.  
_I could hear the panic in her voice. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could to the cliffs. I jumped off our usual cliff phasing in to air as I fell. Once I hit the water I used the images I had seen in Leah's mind to find Embry. When I got to him he was struggling to keep and unconscious Jared and Paul above the water. I swam up to them and reached around Paul holding him around the chest with one arm from behind. It was less awkward to help Paul then my brother since we didn't have clothes.  
"Embry do you know how to rescue swim."  
"Not really."  
"First you need to hold Jared the same way that I have Paul."  
"Alright"  
"Now, this part is going to be kind of weird. Lean back like you are going to float on your back. It helps to hold them up."  
"Like this?"  
"Yes, now kick with you feet and use you free arm to help guide you in the right direction."  
We moved at a slow pace but when we got close to the shore Sam, Collin, Brady, Leah, Seth, and Quil were all there to help use pull them onto the beach. Seth wrapped a towel around me and then placed one both Paul and Jared. I could hear that Paul was fine and didn't have any water in his lungs but Jared did.  
"Leah I'm going to need your help and not complaining please."  
It took a little bit but we were able to help my brother and reset both his and Paul's broken bones before they healed. It seems that when wolves are unconscious we don't heal fast. When we were done they were both awake.

* * *

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. Now I want to do something fun and include all of you. I want to make a list of songs, one for each chapter, like a sound track for a movie. I would like anyone that has any ideas to post as reviews. When I have the song list I will post it, of course you will get credit if your song is listed. **


	10. Ding, Ding Round Three

**Ding, Ding Round Three**

The other day Alice had a vision of someone called the Volturi coming. It turns out that they are like the vampire's royal family. They think that Renesmee is an immortal child, which is against their laws. The Cullens and Jake need our help to protect Renesmee. Sam is being stupid and is saying he won't help. If there is a large amount of vampires coming to Washington that puts our tribe in danger and our job as spirit worriers it to protect our tribe. Jake tired to reason with Sam but it didn't really work.

Everyone is over at Sam and Emily's house today well, everyone but me and Jake. Jake is over at the Cullen house and is supposed to go over later. I just finished making cookies and I'm packing them up to take with me when I go over. I don't really want to go but the tribe elders are going to be there and I want to bring up the fact that Sam isn't doing what is best for the tribe. I figured that I should take something with me since I was most likely going to cause a fight.

When I got there all of the guys were outside in the yard. I walked past them into the house not saying anything to them. Seth ran up to me and stopped me just before I stepped into the house.

"Don't I get a hello?"

"What would you like as hello?"

"A kiss and a cookie"

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and most of the guys behind us whistled. It was only the second kiss that they had seen us share. Seth smiled and then held out his hand for one of the cookies I made. I opened the container and placed a sugar cookie in his hand that had his name in frosting on it.

"Now go play nicely with the other boys."

I continued into the house, all of the elders were in the living room but the imprints and Leah were in the kitchen. I set the cookies on the counter and went back to the living room.

"May I talk with the three of you?"

"Go ahead Ayasha"

"Thank you Billy."

I took a seat in a chair across from them.

"I know that not being an alpha means that I don't really have the right to bring this up but I think that it is important to the whole tribe. I'm sure you have heard about the issues the Cullen's are having with the Volturi."

I waited for them all to respond. At mention of the Cullens the pack came in the house. I took a deep breath before continuing, this was something I had to do.

"Sam thinks the pack needs to stay out of it. Through if they are coming to Forks then they are a threat to the tribe. I don't want to have to fight against them but I will if I have to."

Sam stepped forward towering over me. I should not have done this until Jake was here.

"Stay out of this Ayasha it is none of your business."

"Actually it is I am part of the tribe and part of the pack there for it is my business. Our number one job is to protect the tribe. We wouldn't be what we are if it wasn't."

"You're not an alpha so you have no say in what the pack does or doesn't do."

"Just because I'm not an alpha doesn't mean anything."

Sam growled at me and I just growled back not stepping down.  
You may be an alpha but you obviously aren't a good one. Half of your pack left you and two of you pack members almost drowned.  
That wasn't my fault. He snapped back.  
Yeah well I didn't see you jump off after them to save them or swim a mile out from the beach to get to them.  
There were two of them and you and Embry were already out there.  
That's not the point. God do you ever listen.  
You never listen either.  
We were both yelling at this point. Poor little Claire had her face buried in Quil's chest with her hands over her ears but I wasn't backing down this time.  
That funny because Jake and I don't have any problems getting along.  
Maybe that's because you are both leech lovers. You seem to get along well with people that are.  
He was looking at Seth as he said the last part.  
Stop calling them that, you know they don't hurt humans.  
What about Bella? They bit her and changed her breaking the treaty.  
First of all it was to save her. Second the bite isn't what changed her it was a needle full of venom ejected into her heart. And as far as the treaty Jake technically broke that before he even phased.  
He lunged at me shaking like he was going to phase. Before he could reach me I yelled at him to stop and calm down. The whole house shook with the sound of my voice as it bounced off the walls. Every wolf in the room covered their ears and let out a whine. Sam stopped mid lunge and stood up straight, no longer shaking. When the echoing stopped the only noise that could be heard was the whispering voices of the elders that had moved to the kitchen. Everyone else was still standing completely still and starring at me when Jake came in the door ten minutes later.  
Hey guys what did I miss?  
No one answered Jake's question. I wanted to but didn't know how to. He walked up to Seth to get his attention; he waved a hand in front of his face. When he did get Seth's attention his voice was only a whisper.  
Bro, why is everyone starring at your girlfriend like she killed someone?  
I.. Ummm... I think she just used and alpha command on Sam.  
What?  
I'm not sure; I think we are waiting to know what the elders think.  
I finally got up the nerve to move. I quickly ran over to Seth and hid my face in his chest much like Claire was still doing to Quil. For the first time in a while I felt scared and I needed Seth to feel better. I only slightly looked up as the elders came back into the room.  
Like the phasing of females out tribe has never seen anything like this before. As the elders we have decided that Ayasha will choose her own path.

* * *

**What do you think will happen with Ayasha now?**

**So, about the song list for the chapters. I have only received two so I haven't posted it yet but thank you to those of you that have given my songs. **


	11. Hold Me Tight

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I had an idea for a new story and couldn't concentrate on this one until I got a Chapter for that one done. Sorry again. But this new Story does include some of your favorite wolves. It is a Twilight/Teen Wolf Crossover called Full Moon. Check it out and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Hold Me Tight**

It has been a few weeks since we found out that the Volturi is coming and a lot has happened in that little about of time. Sam is fully on board with helping to protect Renesmee. He quickly agreed to help when we got in to yet another fight about it. this time Jake was on my side, though I don't think it was the fact that it was two against one that made Sam comply with us. He has been careful not to make me too angry since the time in front of the elders and both packs.

There haven't just been issues on our end. Alice and Jasper left the Cullens. However they have friends coming from all over the world. In order to contact their friends Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett had to leave for a while. Seth and I have been set on constant watch over the Cullen house until they return. We were assigned this post because we are the most comfortable around the Cullen family. Even though all of the vampires that will be around are friends of the Cullens, Jake doesn't fully trust them. The first to arrive were the Denali coven. Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jake went to Alaska to get them. They are a lot like the Cullen and don't really have any problems with us.

Seth and I were sitting on a large landscaping rock in the back yard watching Bella and Jake play with Renesmee when the other vampires started to arrive. After one look at their ruby red eyes I was crawling into Seth's lap. I know this sound pathetic but I was shaking from fear as I crawled into his lap. I couldn't help it, other than the Cullens I have never seen another vampire. I can't really count the Denali coven because they are just like the Cullens. I gently turned around in Seth's lap so I was facing him with my legs around his waist. I then buried my face in his shoulder and peeked over the edge of it into the forest behind us were the vampires came into the yard from. With the other guys and Leah I can be the big bad wolf but around Seth I turn into a helpless baby bird. Seth placed a few soft kisses on my neck. I copied his relaxing movements, until I got distracted by the shadows I could see in the woods.

My lips connected with the soft skin of his neck one more time but this time they didn't pull away. The next thing I knew I was watching the back yard disappear as Seth got up off the rock we had been sitting on and carries me towards tribal land. Once the yard had disappeared I felt my back being pressed into a tree, it wasn't forceful but it was firm. He put his hands on either side of my face as he pulled me away from his neck. I got one quick second to look into his eyes which looked hungry before his lips eagerly collided with mine. He pressed his body into mine more and I held him closer. After a few minutes I had to pull away to breath.

"I love you Ayasha."

"I love you too Seth."

As soon as the words left my mouth his lips were glued to mine again. I could feel him growing excited from our closeness and actions. Soon his hands were under my top and any fears that I had about the vampires had completely melted away with our heat. I pulled away just enough to whisper in his ear.

"Sethy, every time you touch me just a little my heart races and feels like it is going to explode out of my chest but I feel like you are moving too fast right now."

He quickly set me down on my feet and backed away. I quickly reached for him; it felt like I had been dumped in a pool of ice when he moved away from me.

"Seth I didn't mean that. I just don't want to go any further yet. I'm not ready for that, but I don't want to be out of your arms."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be"

He came back and gently scooped me back up into his arms. He started to carry me the rest of the way home since it was starting to get late. I completely relax once I was in his arms again. When we got back to my house he laid me down in bed and then kissed my forehead.

"Please don't leave me."

"I have to go back for patrol."

"Can Embry do it just this one night?"

"You know I have to go."

I let out a soft sigh. I knew he had to go, I was just hoping that maybe this once he could stay with me. We both still have patrols that we have to run. Seth gets most of the overnight ones and then I take over at dawn. As I watched him walk down the little path that Jared and I had created to the woods I felt my heart break a little. Once his was out of sight in the woods the soft, warm tears fell down my face. After spending a full month together every day sharing a mind it had became heart breaking every time we have to leave one another. We had made a promise that we would never say good bye to each other for any reason. Most nights I would lay out in the yard as a wolf while his was on patrol and talk with him. Sometimes I would accidently fall asleep when we didn't have much to say, listening to the beat of his paws against the earth. I hadn't slept much the last few days so earlier he had made me promise to go to bed tonight. I heard Jared come into the house but I didn't get up. I stayed there staring out the window until the tears stop and sleep came. I woke up later that night feeling unusually warm. I rolled over and came face to face with Seth.

"I thought you had patrol."

"Don't tell Jake but Paul and Jared are covering both my shift and yours. They said that when they came home tonight you were crying."

I hid my face not wanting him to know that I was crying before.

"Don't worry princess; I'm here to hold you. You're safe."

I gave him a quick kiss and cuddled closer.

* * *

**So, things are heating up between Seth and Ayasha. What do you think about it. **


	12. Always Without You

**Always Without You**  
My bed was so warm when I woke up in the morning. It wasn't hot it was a nice warm. My back was pressed firmly against Seth's chest and his arms were holding me in place. I very gently rolled over so I was facing him. He was smiling at me.  
"Good morning beautiful."  
"Good morning Seth."  
"So, how am I lucky enough that you are still here this morning?"  
"Jared and Paul are covering our patrol shifts for us."  
"That's what you told me in the middle of the night but why they aren't even technically in our pack?"  
"They came and found me and told me that you were crying. Jared said that you don't cry and he was worried about you. Is it true that you were crying?"  
"Yes I was crying."  
"Why?"  
"Well, you see the reason Jared was so worried about me crying was because before I met you the last time I cried was when Jared and I were left alone. That was five years ago. "  
I took a deep breath. I could tell he wanted to know what happened but he didn't ask. Very few people know even after all this time that it's just me and Jared.  
"Ever since I met you things changed. You make me happy deep inside. But every time you leave something inside me breaks and I cry."  
"Every time?"  
"Ever since our first kiss. I can't help it, it just happens. When I lay in the yard while you are on patrol then I'm fine. But when you ask that I go to bed and get some sleep I don't fall asleep until I have cried enough that I fall asleep."  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's not your fault you've just changed me. Before I started spending time with you I was just like Paul. People used to think that Paul and I were twins. We used to always get in fight and sure most of the time we were fighting each other but we were best friends."  
"You're not near as angry as Paul."  
"Not now but I was before we were close. That's why when I first phased I called you an annoying fur ball."  
"I forgot you called me that."  
"Well you will always be my fur ball."  
He placed a soft kiss on the end of my nose.  
"What happened five years ago?"  
"I don't really know and neither does Jared. They went on a trip taking our younger brother with them on a trip for the weekend and they never came back."  
"Ayasha I'm so sorry."  
"I'm not. Without it I don't think Jared would have ever had enough built up anger to phase. And since he phased he gained Kim and has never been happier. When I phased I had been so angry at Jared and Paul for avoiding me. That I lost all control I had. But without it I wouldn't have you. Somethings happen in life for a reason."  
"I promise that I will never let you go."  
"Will you love me forever?"  
"Forever"  
I closed the already small space between us and kissed him. He kissed me with just as much need as he did yesterday. I teasingly pulled away from him a little. He made a very soft grunt in frustration at me pulling away. I teasing touched my tongue to his lips and pulled back again. He rolled on top of me pinning me to the bed so I couldn't continue to tease him. He pulled away when we both needed to breath.  
"We should head over to the Cullen's."  
"Are you going to cry if I leave you for a little while and go home before I head to the Cullen's?"  
"No I'll be fine."  
He gave me one more quick kiss before he left. After Seth went home I got up and showered and ate. Jared wasn't home which I thought was strange until I realized it was still early and him and Paul were still doing my patrol. If I hurry I can check in with them before the next shift start. I ran out the door and quickly phased. Then I ran and caught up with them. I nudged them both with my sides as I took the small space between them.  
_Hey Jared how's it going?  
Good we didn't see too much.  
Have more vampires come to help the Cullen family?  
It's hard to tell with all of the different scents. How do you put up with it?  
Carefully, actually the scents don't bother me so much from being around the Cullen's, but I almost had a heart attack yesterday when I fist seen some of them with red eyes.  
Paul wants to know why you were crying last night.  
Tell him it's because Seth makes me a mush ball.  
I'm not telling her that.  
What aren't you going to tell me?  
_Jared let out an internal groan.  
_Paul says you're a sexy mush ball.  
_I reached over and nipped Paul on the shoulder. _  
I'm not telling her that either.  
No need I can guess what he is thinking. Not a chance in your life.  
_I playfully tackled Paul I was in a good mood this morning. I continued to run with them for the rest of my assigned patrol time.  
_Thanks by the way guys.  
Are you headed home now?  
No I have to go to the Cullen house. Jake and Embry have patrol so Seth and I have to be around Renesmee. Jake doesn't want to leave her alone with the vampires._

* * *

**Review and let me know what you would like to see happen next.**


	13. Say What

**Say What**  
Over the last few weeks I have adjusted to having all of the vampires around. They don't scare me as much as they did before. There have been a few new wolves added to the packs since all of the vampires came. Two of them joined Jake's pack and four have joined Sam's pack. So Sam has one more wolf than Jake.  
Carlisle said earlier today that for the most part anyone that is coming to stand by the Cullen family is here. That means that we just have to wait and train.  
I was watching the vampires train when all of the sudden a small black fur ball came flying into my side. I jumped up and had it pinned to the ground in about ten seconds. Seth pounced upon the second fur ball before it could smack into my side to free its buddy. I should have known this was coming. I hadn't seen any of them for awhile. As part of our training the two packs have been surprise attacking each other since we can't hear each others' thoughts. Well except for me and Jared and Jake and Sam but we have to concentrate for it to work.  
_Jared I think you're missing a couple fur balls.  
If you call your fur balls off Paul then I'll call mine back.  
Aden and Beau, have Paul down?  
Yeah  
My fur balls are awesome. I didn't think anyone besides me could take out my best friend.  
I thought I was your best friend.  
Nope, you're my annoying bouncing fur ball that I'll love forever.  
You love me?  
I umm...yeah...I love you.  
I love you too.  
_He let Josh up and playfully tackled me, releasing Spencer who I still held to the ground. He started licking my face once he was laying on top of me. I was laughing internally at him.  
_Ayasha, Paul says to quite your weird wolf make out and call your pups off him.  
_I looked around and notice that all of the vampires had stopped their training to watch us. Spencer and Josh stood watching us too.  
_Umm...Seth everyone is watching_.  
He jumped off me and then gently grabbed me by a mouth full of fur on the back of my neck. Then he proceeded to pull me into the bushes in much the same way a momma wolf would make her pup do as she wished. This caused Emmett and a few others to fall to the ground with laughter including Renesmee.  
Aden, Beau get off Paul.  
After Seth had pulled us out of everyone's view he phased so he was human. I sighed and phased back as well. With in seconds his body was pressed against mine. He had dressed while waiting for me to phase. Before I realized what he was doing her had put my clothes on me. I was just so lost in the heat from his body to realize what was happening around me. Seth always feels warm to me but in this moment he touch seemed to burn like fire.  
"Ayasha"  
"mm hmm"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, Seth"  
As soon as the words left me lips his collided with mine. Each little movement on of us made was copied by the other. We were lost in our own little world until a twig snapped close by. I pulled away from Seth and quickly looked around. I caught their scent and sight of Beau and Aden before Seth did. I moved away from Seth and phased just before two vampires ran passed us chased by the two younger boys from our pack.  
I backed into Seth so he was almost hidden against my side and let out a warning howl to Jake and the Cullens. Once they were passed and I thought Seth was safe I took off after them. The boys had chased the two vampires up a tree. I made large circles around the tree and the boys waiting for them to jump to another.  
By the time Jake, Edward and Carlisle got there I had been running circles fast enough around the small group to have made a complete indent in the shape of my path. It turns out they are what is left of the Romanian coven and they came to help the Carlisle because they hate the Volturi. As we headed back to the Cullen house I continued to pace back and forth next to the group blocking Seth from their view. These vampires were far too interested in us wolves for my liking. There was something about them that I couldn't completely trust. I even ignored Jake's command to relax.  
"Is that dark grey one broken?"  
"She has trust issues when she first meets new vampires." Jake grumbled under his breath as he carried Rensemee.  
I let out a slight growl at Jake.  
_Oh shut up almighty alpha, they were watching my Seth.  
_Even though Jake couldn't hear my comment Edward laughed.  
"Actually, Jacob it's about her newly proclaimed love."  
_Seth take your crazy ass girlfriend home and get her head checked.  
_I playfully bit at Leah's flank for calling me crazy.  
_What do you expect? Paul is her best friend. And we have as she puts it fur ball duty.  
Embry can watch them.  
Sounds good with me, I can teach them a thing or two.  
You heard them, let's go home sexy._

_Don't call me that. _

_But you are. _

_And everyone can hear everything you are thinking. _

_Sorry guys. _

_Ayasha do me a favor and bit my brother for me, cause I don't feel like running over there. _

_Sure, thing Leah. _

_Oww, that hurt._

* * *

**I think this is one of my favorite chapters. What do you think is Ayasha getting too mushy?**


	14. New Target

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I want to thank everyone that have reviewed. A lot of thought went into what to include in this chapter and what to leave out. Just as a Warning this chapter it kind of intense. **

* * *

**New Target**

Today should have been a wonderful and happy day since it was Christmas. This was the first Christmas Jared and I got to spend with others that we love since the year before they left. Jared spent part of the day with his pack and the rest with Kim. I spent the day with Seth and his family. Well, it was; Seth, Leah, Sue, Charlie, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jake, and I. Even though today should have been fun, like Bella, all I could do was think about tomorrow.  
Everyone is starting to think that we won't get through tomorrow without a fight. My heart aches with thoughts of possibly loosing Seth. Before I met Seth I felt as though I had nothing. With Seth I have everything, a protector, a friend, a caretaker and a love. I would be lost without him in my life now. I'm also worried about Jared, Paul and Leah.  
"Ayasha, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
I got up from my place next to Seth around the fire. Then I followed Edward a short ways away from the group father into the forest.  
"I wanted to tell you thank you for everything you have done for my family. You knew nothing about my family, yet you were the first to stand by our side when we found out about Renesmee. Everything you have done for us is greatly appreciated. I know that tomorrow you will be helping to protect my family but I will also be helping protect yours."  
"That means a lot to me Edward."  
We then headed back to the others to spend the rest of our time with our families. I sat cuddled in Seth's arms and lap for most of the night. Neither one of us slept much. Daylight approached way faster than I thought it should. In less than an hour the Volturi will be marching across the field in front of us. I gave Seth one last heated kiss before phasing.  
As we stood in pack formation Jake stood at the front, forming a v shape similar to the shape that ducks fly in except closer together and the center is filled. Leah was to Jake's right since she is his second and Embry to his left being his third. Seth is to Leah's right and I am to her left, putting Seth on the outside and me inside. Directly beside me is Quil on Embry's right and on his other side is Beau. Leaving Aden at the back of the group. However it was decided that Jake would stand with the Cullens and Leah would lead us. Which meant our order then shifted so that Seth was in Leah's place. Meaning that I then took his so Aden took mine.  
When the Volturi did come there didn't end up being a fight. They did however kill the Denali coven's sister because according to them she lied about Renesmee. When in fact she just didn't know the details. Alice and Jasper came back with some other half vampire named Nathaniel. He proved that Renesmee would continue to grow but would stop once she is about seventeen.  
After the Volturi left we all headed back to the Cullen house. Even though there wasn't a fight I was still pissed and on edge. I spent the last month worrying day and night about nothing. Alice had obviously had a vision or something about Nathaniel a while ago or she would not have found him. Meaning that she should have known there wasn't going to be a fight. Which meant the sleepless nights and countless times of throwing up from being sick with worry were for nothing?  
I couldn't hold back my anger any longer. I sprinted to the front of the group where the little pixie herself was walking hand and hand with Jasper. I lunged at her tackling her to the ground before she could see me coming in that future seeing mind of hers. I held her down by placing my legs on either side of her waist and just continually hit her will my balled up fists. Jasper didn't even move to pull me off his mate or use his power to calm me. It's not like I could do much damage to her anyway unless I phased. But believe it or not I was perfectly content with hitting her repeatedly. Jake ordered me to stop but I ignored him, he should be angry at her too. I even laid some flat handed slaps across her face.  
"YOU COULD HAVE CALLED AND TOLD US WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, BUT NO INSTEAD YOU LET US SIT HERE AND WORRY ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. STUPID, STUPID FUTURE SEEING VAMPIRE"  
She didn't say anything back to me; just let me continue to hit her. Everyone was now in a circle around us watching. Well, technically they had been since I first tackled Alice to the ground. I felt a little guilty for doing it in front of Ness though. The whole time I had hot tears streaming down my face. I only stopped once Seth pushed his way through the crowd around us and picked me up around the waist. I then proceeded to cry into his chest. More tears streamed down my face as I grabbed fists full of Seth's shirt on either side of me face. Both of my hands are black and purple from me hitting Alice's marble hard skin.  
He picked me up and carried me off in another direction than the group had been headed before. I didn't know where he was taking me but I didn't care.  
"I think we need some time, just the two of us." he whispered to me.  
I don't know how far we walked but Seth took me to a little meadow. There was no snow on the ground here like there was in the field this morning. He sat down on the ground with me in his lap rocking me back and forth, gently placing soft kisses on both of my hands as they started to heal. After a while my tears finally stopped.  
"Are you alright now?"  
"My hands are still a little sore but I do feel better now. I have just been so worried lately that I was going to lose you and I couldn't handle it anymore."  
"You don't have to explain yourself Ayasha. We all know how you feel even Jasper, that's why he didn't pull you off Alice."  
I gave him a look of how would you know.  
"Edward told me while you were yelling at Alice."  
"I still shouldn't have done it."  
"You didn't hurt anything other than yourself a little. "  
"Part of me feels like I hurt you."  
He didn't say anything back to me. He just lent closer to me until our lips met. His lips were as soft and warm as ever, they lit a fire with in me. I could easily spend every moment for the rest of my life with my lips connected to his.  
Our kiss started soft and gentle but gradually got hotter. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and light used it to pull his mouth even closer to mine if that was possible. He put his hands on my hips and turned me so I was straddling his hips instead of sitting across his lap.  
I can feel his feeling about me in more than one way. In the gentle loving way that his kisses me and how his hands roam all over my body, as well as one other way. Today his love makes me excited in places that I'm not used to about the fact that he is mine. As I pull away to breathe his lips connected with the skin at the base of my neck and his hands find their way under my shirt in the back. His hands run over the small of my back as my hands run down his bare chest. I pulled his shirt off awhile ago. I let out a soft moan when his teeth graze the place where his lips just were.  
If he wants to play that game I can play it back. I kissed him again but every once and I while I pulled back some to tease him. Then I licked his lips but didn't grant his tongue entrance to my mouth. This went on for a while and I could tell that it was making him frustrated from the grunting noises and the growls that kept escaping his lips. I know I shouldn't but I was having too much fun teasing him. I grabbed both of his hand and held them behind his back. As I looked into his eyes I could see he pleading at me to let his hands have access to my body again.  
I quickly get up and ran across the meadow. Taking off my clothes and then phasing. He phased ripping his clothes as he did. It was as if his wolf was determined to get what I wouldn't give him as a human. And apparently my wolf was in agreed with his. He tackled me and we went rolling through the tall grass of the meadow a few times, before my wolf let his love me in every way possible.  
A few hours later after a nap in the sun we made our way back to the res. Beau met us at the border and brushed up against Seth in greeting. He leaned against Seth's side longer than I thought he should. I suddenly felt threatened but the younger male wolf and forced myself between them and harshly bit Beau's shoulder.  
_Ow, Ayasha what was that for?_  
_Just back off_, I growled back at him.  
_Okay, okay geez I was just saying hello_.  
I nuzzle my head into Seth's shoulder searing him in the direction of my house.  
_I can't go in there not after what I just did. And besides I don't have clothes._  
_I will get you clothes and Jared has no idea._  
It took me a minute to realize this but Seth though about what had happened in the meadow as he said he couldn't go in my house. Before I could do anything about it a streak of gray fur came slamming into my side. Seth was worried about what Jared would think and he forgot about Leah. I heard my ribs crack as she shoved me into a tree. Someone remind me never to make Leah angry again.  
_How could you do that? He is my little brother. I thought you were my best friend.  
First, it was an accident, it wasn't planed. Second he did it to me not the other way around. Third you are one of my best friends but he is my imprint and it was bound to happen sometime._  
_Leah, Ayasha stop fighting.  
Stay out of it Seth, we both growled at the same time.  
He is just a kid.  
I'm only one year older than him.  
So you're the one that got him wound up._  
What happens between me and Seth during our alone time isn't your business.  
She bit down harshly on the back of my neck trying to show dominance over me. I squirmed out from underneath of her.  
_Get off me Leah.  
Not until you apologize.  
Apologize for what?  
For doing my brother._  
_I'm sorry okay, now please get off me. I truly didn't mean for it to happen. I wanted to wait trust me. Please don't let this come between us._  
She let me up.  
_Now, like it or not I'm telling Jared._  
She ran off to find him before I could.

* * *

**PS. If this chapter gets at least 10 reviews I will right a complete chapter about Ayasha and Paul's friendship. **


	15. Friends

**So I was hoping to get ten reviews for my last chapter and only got eight. But here is the Paul and Ayasha chapter I promised, though it didn't quite turn out the way I hoped. I may have to try again depending on what you think.**

* * *

**Friends**

"I don't understand, why can't I hang out with you today?"  
"I already told you I'm hanging out with Paul today."  
As I turned around and walked back to the stove to continue cooking the breakfast I was making Seth let out a growl that slightly scared me. He was behind me in an instant and had a hold of the waist band on the shorts I was wearing.  
"What is this?"  
"What are you talking about Seth?"  
"The fact that your shorts say Property of Paul on the back" he growled out at me.  
"Because they are Paul's shorts, and I stole them when I did laundry. Rachel thought it would be funny to put property of Paul on them so that he would know l stole them. Kim has a pair of them too."  
He turned me around to face him.  
"Take them off."  
He was starting to shake.  
"Alright I'll go change as soon as I'm done cooking your eggs."  
"No now"  
He reached around me and turned the stove off. Then he picked me up in a fireman's carry so I was thrown over his shoulder. He ran to my room and flung me on the bed. Once I landed on the bed he started to take his clothes off.  
"Seth, Jared and Paul are going to be back from their patrol any minute."  
"I know, that's why I have to do this."  
He slowly crawled on top of me pulling my clothes off. Then he proceeded to run either his hands or mouth over every inch of my body. I was angry at him for the way he was reacting but at his touch it was washed away. I gently pulled his face up to mine to kiss him. He only gave me a quick soft kiss and moved on to suck and bite at my neck.  
"Seth, what are you doing?"  
"Marking you as mine," he mumbled into my neck.  
"Everyone knows I'm yours Babe."  
"Just making sure."  
He made a soft purring sound as he continued. Only a few moments later we could hear Jared and Paul coming in. Seth grabbed the clothes he had on earlier and put them on me. I rolled my eyes at him as he moved across the room to grab a new pair of shorts from the basket by the window.  
"Now you smell like me."  
He sniffed at my neck as he said it. Licking my neck one more time as he playfully swatted my butt, pushing me from the bed room.  
Upon walking into the kitchen Seth grabbed my hand. Both Jared and Paul were seated at the table. Jared was glaring at Seth. To say Leah was angry about what happened last week was an understatement compared to how angry Jared was. He broke the window in the door as he came through it. As in he ran through the glass storm door to tackle Seth into the coffee table which is now just a pile of wood. Paul is stuffing a whole muffin in his mouth trying not to laugh. I let go of Seth's hand and slowly sunk into the chair next to Paul.  
"If you don't quit laughing, you're going to choke on your muffin and then I'm going to laugh."  
I reached over and smacked him in the back of the head. He continued for a few moments before he swallowed.  
"So, what are we doing today?"  
"I haven't decided yet."  
Last time we hung out it was Paul's turn to choose what we did. We went to the movies and ended up getting ban from the theater of a year because Paul was throwing popcorn and various types of candy at the screen. We always seem to end up in some sort of trouble when it is Paul's turn to choose what we do.  
Though I must admit the movies weren't as bad as the time before. Paul decided that we should go car surfing.  
We weren't as indestructible then as we are now so it was a pretty stupid idea. We convinced Jared to drive Paul's truck down the highway while we both stood in the back. Neither of us got hurt but Chief Swan caught us and after the first hour and hauled us all to the station. We had to sit there for four hours waiting for Paul's mother to come and get us. I still to this day don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to go along with his plan. We could have both easily been killed if we fell. I do have to admit though that it was probably the stupidest thing we have ever done. We don't end up in trouble every time we hang out together though.  
"I know what we should do. We should work on your cooking skills since you eat a ton."  
"You eat a lot too. "  
"I still don't eat as much as you. When we are done we can invite everyone over to eat."  
"Are you sure that's safe Ayasha? We were at Emily's yesterday and he burnt toast."  
"Jared I'm sure that if you can learn to cook Paul can too. Besides I won't make anyone eat anything that doesn't turn out right."  
"Do we really have to cook?"  
"After I got kick out of the movie theater for a year because you were throwing food at the screen, you have to cook."  
"Fine but Jared has to stay and help me."  
"I suppose"  
"If Jared is staying than so am I."  
"You're only staying if you can behave. You are still in trouble mister."  
"Why am I in trouble?"  
"For what you did this morning."  
I got up to start to clean up from making breakfast. Jared was smirking at Seth because I said he was in trouble. Jared didn't know I seen him but I just turned away and rolled my eyes at him. I have a feeling today is going to be a long day.

* * *

Three hours later Paul had burnt two layer cakes and made an attempt of frost a third. It didn't look very pretty but it wasn't that bad. He had whined about mine because it had roses on the sides. We also tried sugar cookies. The first ones were too sticky to roll but it was because Jared didn't put all of the powdered sugar in. Paul did a much better job of baking the cookies then he did the cakes. Seth wasn't very helpful through the whole process. All he has done is hang on me with his arms around my waist and his lips glued to my neck.  
At lunch time Jared taught Paul how to grill hamburgers, so in got a few moments alone with Seth. He led me to my room as soon as Jared and Paul headed out to the grill. He sat o. The bed pulling me with him so I was in his lap. He tried to kiss me but I held my hand up between our faces.  
"What?"  
"I want to talk to you."  
I looked down at the ground instead of up into his eyes. He didn't say anything.  
"Seth, you know that I love you. I just think that since last week you have been a little over the top. Like this morning when you went off because I was wearing Paul's shorts."  
"I want everyone to know you are mine."  
"They do know. But sometimes I need a little space. I love being wrapped up in your arms and I wish that I could stay there forever but we both have to continue to live our lives. It's going to be hard to do that though if you keep pissing my brother off."  
"If you want to stay in my arms forever than you can."  
I softly sighed.  
"Will you please just do me a favor?"  
"What would that be?"  
"After lunch I want you to go hang out with Jared."  
"Fine."  
"Thank you and please try to get along with him. I can't deal with the glares the two of you give each other. I need you guys to become friends again."  
"Alright, I'll try."  
I smiled and gave him a soft kiss.  
"Thank you."  
So after lunch Jared and Seth left leaving just me and Paul. The two of us played video games for a while and then went to the store. When we came back I taught Paul how to make homemade pizzas. It was fun we ended up throwing flour at each other. The whole kitchen was covered in flour. We were still throwing flour when the pack arrived. I ducked as Paul threw some and it went right in Sam's face. Dinner was fun a few of the guys were a little afraid to eat Paul's cooking but it was good.

* * *

**So, lets try again for ten reviews. Let me know that you think of Paul and Ayasha's friendship. And is Seth starting to push Ayasha too far?**


	16. Vacation

**Vacation **

It took me a month but I convinced Jake and Sam to let us go on vacation. Both packs and all of the imprints are going. Even Renesmee is coming along with Edward and Bella. I invited the whole Cullen family but the rest refused. Though Carlisle is paying for all of us to go. He said it was his way of thanking us for supporting his family and allowing all of the vampires around our land.  
For vacation we are going to California. The guys are grumpy with me because I told them they weren't getting on the plane if they hadn't packed real clothes. And by real clothes I mean jeans, shirts and shorts that aren't cut offs.  
"Jared lets go or we are going to be late."  
"I have to get Kim's bags."  
"I know but we were supposed to be at Seth and Leah's house five minutes ago."  
"Maybe of you hadn't dumped everything out of my bag 20 minutes ago I would be ready."  
"Yeah, well Kim would kill me if I let you take what you had packed."  
"Where are your bags I'll put them in the truck?"  
"I put them there half an hour ago."  
"Alright"  
I got in the truck as Jared put his bags in the back with mine. Then we headed to Kim's which by then Leah was calling to ask where the hell we were. This is why I hate traveling but then again this whole trip was my idea. God Kim has twice as many bags as I do. When all of her things were in the truck we headed to the Clearwater house. Even Embry had made it there before us.  
"Took you guys long enough."  
"Jared doesn't know how to pack and Kim has a million bags."  
"Figures"  
My comment earned me a smack from both Kim and Jared.  
"Did you check Embry and Seth's bags?"  
"No I'm not going anywhere near their underwear."  
I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. Then I climbed in the back of Embry's truck to check their bags, before they could come out of the house to protest. At least Emily agreed to check half of the guys' bags. She was supposed to do Sam's pack and I am supposed to do Jake's pack. Though she has Quil and I have Jared. Just before I could grab the smaller of Seth's bags, it disappeared over the edge of the truck bed.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Checking to make sure you packed properly."  
"Did you already go through my other bag?"  
"Yes now hand that one over."  
"No, you don't get to go through this one."  
"Since when do we have secrets."  
"All of my clothes are in the other one."  
"Just give it here so we can leave."  
"No"  
I glared at him as he took the bag with him and got in Jared's truck next to Kim. What the hell is his problem today? We have gone a full twelve hours without seeing each other and he is being an ass. Normally we can't go more than three hours without each other before he comes running to me to glue his lips to mine. I didn't even get a hug or a kiss on the cheek to say hello. I continued to glare at him until Embry started talking to me.  
"So I guess Leah isn't riding with them."  
I didn't say anything. I just jumped from the back of the truck and got in the front so I was sat between Leah and Embry. When we got to Sam and Emily's everyone else was there except Jake, Bella, Edward and Renesmee.  
"Emily, the annoying fur ball has a bag you need to check."  
You could hear the annoyance in my voice as I check the other guys' bags. I didn't say a word to anyone else. It seemed that my threat of leaving people behind in La Push made them pack correctly. Seth wouldn't even give Emily his bag to be checked until I was back in Embry's truck. Even then she had to take it in the house closely followed by him to check it. It almost looked as though he was threatening her as he closed the door behind him. They came out of the house five minutes later.  
I'm pretty sure it is taking all of my self control not to phase right now. What in the world could be so damn important that I couldn't check his bag? It's not like anyone in the pack has any secrets. Besides I am his imprint and we are supposed to know everything about each other. We made it all the way to our seats on the plane without saying a word. Just before takeoff he reached over the armrest to take my hand that was sitting in my lap. Before his fingers could even make contact with my skin I pulled my hand away.  
"Can't I hold my girlfriend's hand?"  
"Not when I am pissed at you."  
"Please, I love you."  
I shook my head in response. After a moment he let out a long sigh.  
"I didn't want you to look in the bag because I have a very special surprise for you in it."  
Why the hell couldn't he have just told me that earlier? I would have let it go without saying a word. Instead he had to make me angry. I felt soft shakes roll through me. Seth reached over and placed his hand on my thigh. I didn't pull away this time knowing that if I didn't calm down all of us would be in a world of trouble. Even at his touch I didn't calm though, I suppose it's from being angry at him. When the seatbelt light turned off, he undid both of ours. Then he pushed up the arm rest and pulled me into his side as much as he could.  
I didn't relax into him like I normally would have. It was still shaking from him being so stupid. I mean all he had to do was tell me that earlier or say that he wanted Emily to check it. They all knew ahead of time that we would be checking bags. It took ten minutes of him gently rubbing his thumb all along the inside of my thigh and placing soft kisses along my neck and collar bone before my shakes stopped.  
"Feeling better?"  
"I suppose"  
"Ayasha, baby I'm sorry."  
He lent closer to kiss me and I pulled away at first. When I heard him sigh and try again I met him half way and let out lips connect. His kiss was soft and gentle.  
"I love you so much, sweetheart."  
"I love you too, Seth."  
"Aww they made up."  
I reached over the seat in front of us and smacked Collin in the back of the head. It's a good thing we were in the last row of seats in out section so anyone not in the pack was all ahead of them. By the time we landed I had given up being angry at Seth. I also wasn't annoyed that we would be sharing a room for the next two weeks like I was when we got on the plane. It made me even a little less annoyed when we checked in and found out our room was on the complete opposite side of the hotel floor from both Jared and Leah's rooms.  
Today everyone is spending exploring. We are to be looking for events and things to do as a group for the next two weeks. Seth is taking me shopping for awhile today. I want to find something that we can do inside as a group. That way we can include Bella and Edward. As we were walking down the street a billboard caught my eye.  
"Seth can I borrow your phone."  
"Sure"  
I called the number on the sign.  
"What was that about?"  
"Something to do as a group."  
I pointed to the sign. It was a billboard for a place called Urban Jungle. Which according to the sign and my phone call it is a giant indoor jungle gym.  
"Dude that looks fun."  
I couldn't help but to laugh at him.  
"I'm not a dude. It's our event for vacation. We can reserve it for a whole night. "  
"We are going to have the best event!"  
"Probably"

* * *

So it's Friday night. We are going to do Seth and my event tonight. I'm not sure if Renesmee and Claire are the most excited about tonight or if Seth and Quil are. Seth is making me wear clothes that he bought me on Monday. So I have jeans on that have about a million rhinestones on my butt and a bright red halter top. Along with black ballet flats. Kim braided my hair for me.  
When I went out in the hall Claire came running down it to me. I leant down and scooped her up spinning in a circle as I did. I blew raspberries on her tummy. She giggled and started screaming for Quil. I ran down the hall in the opposite direction from Quil. She continued to scream for Quil as he ran after us. At the end of the hall he caught up with us and started tickling me while Claire cheered him on. I squirmed a bit and then started tickling both of them. All three of us where in a pile on the floor. Over Claire's screeching I could hear part of Seth, Sam and Edward's conversation.  
"You're right, Seth"  
"But, she's a wolf"  
"I know"  
I glanced up at them and accidentally made eye contact with Edward. I quickly turned back to Claire and Quil.  
"If you three are done its time to go."  
Emily was standing over us like a mom whose kids were fighting. Seth walked over and helped me up off the floor.  
"Thank you sir."  
"You're welcome beautiful. I was wondering if maybe I could sit by you in the car."  
"Of course you can, and if I have a good time tonight you may get a kiss goodnight."  
He took my hand and we fallowed everyone else down to the cars. We had the whole place to ourselves from seven until midnight. If I were to say we weren't rough it would be a lie. We had races through the place. I even tackled Edward once, okay so I had Renesmee's help so he probably let us.  
Right now I'm sneaking up on Seth. I got him cornered and then I tackled him.  
"I found you"  
"Hey, beautiful. I have something for you."  
"You do?"  
"Mhmm, close your eyes."  
I closed my eyes and waited patiently.  
"Alright, open your eyes."  
When I opened my eyes Seth was on his knees in front of me.  
"Ayasha, I love you so very much and I want to promise you that I will be yours forever."  
He held out a solid silver ban in his hand.  
"Do you promise to be mine forever?"  
I couldn't seem to find my voice in that moment. I quickly nodded yes, as I felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes. He slipped the ring on my finger as he stood up to kiss me. I pulled him as close as possible as he kissed me.  
"Don't worry babe, it's only a promise ring."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"We should find our way out its getting close to midnight."  
It was an amazing night. It turns out Seth had talk to Jared about the ring so Jared didn't want to kill him. The second week of our vacation turned out to be just as amazing as the first. Leah met her imprint and his name is Chris. They are both the same age. He is really into the SyFi stuff, so with my help she already told him that she is a wolf. I must say he took it very well. He didn't even mind when she told him about the imprint, he said it was love at first sight for him as well. Chris was even willing to spend the time while we were there packing to move to La Push. He said he didn't want to make Leah have to choose between him and the pack. That made him an automatic in with Seth. When Leah first imprinted on him Seth was afraid he would lose his sister. Most of us in the pack felt the same way. The guys didn't really show it but I know they would be lost without both Leah and I. We may not always get along but hey what siblings do all the time.


	17. Coming Home

**Drama Alert!**

* * *

**Coming Home**

We just arrived back in La Push and Paul was with Jared and me as we headed home. As we drove down the small path to our house I noticed the lights were on.  
"Jared, I told you to turn off the lights before we left. Can't you do anything?"  
"Me? You were supposed to close the windows and they are still open. "  
"I did close them. I even checked twice that they were closed."  
"Well, I swear I turned off all of the lights."  
"Uhh, guys"  
"What Paul?"  
We both snapped at the same time. When he didn't say anything we both turned to look at him. He was pointing out the truck window to over by the shed. Oh hell no. There parked in front to the shed was a car I hadn't seen in almost six years now. It had the exact same license plate and everything. Before I could even look over to Jared to see his reaction he had thrown the truck into park and was storming into the house. I quickly yanked open the door on my side and ran after him.  
Neither one of us had ever expected to see that car again in our lives. In one week it would be exactly six years since the day we watched that car pull out of the drive never to be seen again. Leaving a twelve year old boy and an eleven year old girl alone to fend for themselves. There are times when I doubt that if it hadn't been for Paul and his mom Jared and I would both not be here to this day. Two days that's all they were supposed to be gone. Jared and I didn't want to go with them, so they told us we could stay behind as long as Paul's mom, our closest neighbor would watch over us.  
I was right behind Jared as he threw open the front door smashing the glass for a second time. We were both shaking, if we even heard one word we didn't want to hear we would both phase. There seated on the couch in our living room where both of our parents. Our younger brother who is now 13 is sitting in Jared's chair. A little girl, about age four, that I had never seen before got up off the floor at first sight of me and Jared and ran to our parents.  
"Oh, thank god you're both alive!" our mother gushed out.  
"We aren't the ones that disappeared."  
Jared growled back at her. I felt Paul come up behind us and place a hand in the center of both mine and Jared's backs. It's not like he can do much to make us calm down though. He has no command over us since we both rank higher in the pack than he does. Well, I guess I really don't but when I get angry I don't even listen to the alphas, so I doubt anything will make me listen to Paul.  
All of the hurt and angry feelings I had about them leaving are pulsing through my body. I don't really have anything to say to them. I could tell Jared felt the same way. He let all of those feelings build in him and that's what made him phase the every first time.  
"Come sit down we will explain everything to you."  
"What is there to explain? You left us here alone six years of go. End of story."  
I all but growled like an angry wolf as I said the words. I pushed past Jared and headed to my room. Upon closing the door I found that my room was half filled with things that must belong to the little girl in the living room.  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."  
I screamed before opening the window and pushing out the screen and jumping from it. I didn't care if a jump that far would hurt a normal person I did it anyway. The moment I hit the edge of the woods I phased. I let out a howl of anger.  
Who are you?  
Who the hell are you?  
I asked you first.  
So, I was a wolf before you. Just answer the question kid.  
The name is Dylan.  
Wait, your Beau's brother aren't you?  
Yeah and I'm an alpha.  
Shit, I'm dead.  
I quickly let out the howl we had created to call both packs and headed to the clearing I could see in Dylan's mind.  
How many wolves are in your pack?  
Six including me.  
Call them, now.  
He could hear the anger in my voice and called his pack. Both the new wolves and the others arrived at the same time. They immediately started fighting one another. Cause apparently the older wolves weren't happy about the new ones. Well, technically it was Jake and Sam started the fight. Jake was the first on board with going on vacation when I invited the Cullen family.  
I have had enough of everything tonight. I'm done with all of it. I backed away from all of them into the forest. I phased and then dressed. I practically stomped back to the center of the clearing.  
"STOP FIGHTING ALL OF YOU, NOW."  
My command ran through the air and they all stopped. All of the new wolves and at least half of the others let out a whine. Then they all hung their heads in shame like puppies that had been told off.  
"Sam, Jake I take full responsibility for the fact that there are new wolves. It was my idea for all of us to go on vacation. I should have known that it would mean more wolves. Even though Carlisle said he would watch over the tribe for us, he is still what makes the tribe magic awaken."  
Seth crawled over on his belly to nudge my hand with his muzzle. Sam growled at me.  
"I know Sam I messed up again. I just have other things on my mind right now but I promise I will deal with this in the morning. For now everyone needs to fallow the normal Sunday night patrols. I want to speak with all alphas for a moment."  
Seth continued to playfully nudge at my hand with his muzzle as everyone else headed home or to phase.  
"Not now, Seth I'm not in the mood to be playful."  
Other than Seth my brother was the only one that hadn't moved.  
"I'll be alright Jared just go run with Paul. I'll call you when I'm done here and we will figure out something together I promise. We did it once we can do it again."  
He hesitantly took off in the direction that Paul had gone. I sat on the ground with my back leaning against Seth's side. The middle of February is colder here than it is in California. Seth curled around and put his head in my lap to keep me warm. Sam and Jake had come back we were just waiting for Dylan.  
"I'm really sorry guys. It is completely my fault. I will deal with it. I just can't handle two things at once."  
"What do you mean two things?"  
"All I can say is that Jared and I came home to one of the biggest shocks of our lives to night and I don't mean the new wolves."  
"Ayasha tell us what happened. Jared looked really worried for a wolf."  
"Well, when Jared and I got home our family was there."  
"I thought you guys hadn't seen them for like five years."  
"Actually, it's been almost six. We also have a younger sister now too."  
I stopped talking as Dylan came up to us.  
"Your wolves and you are going to have to go through the same training that the rest of us did. And until then I don't want the packs fighting."  
I really didn't listen to the rest of Sam's speech. I was too worried about what Jared and I have to deal with.  
"Ayasha are you paying attention?"  
I looked up at the guys in front of me. I hadn't even noticed that Dylan left leaving only me, Sam, Seth, and Jake.  
"Sorry I was thinking about other things."  
"Seth, call Jared and we will help them think of something."  
Seth only slightly picked his head up off my lap before he howled to call Jared. Before he could howl a second time I quickly put my hands over his muzzle.  
"If you do that again I will go deft."  
Seth began licking my face to say sorry. I tried to wiggle away from him but his paws held me down. I stopped and watched as Jared came over to us.  
"Did you have a nice run with Paul?"  
"We didn't go for a run. We went to move your things to my room. Paul is still working on it."  
All I could do was offer him a small smile.  
"There isn't a lot of room but the two of you are always welcome to stay with Emily and I."  
"Thanks, Sam."  
"I just don't understand why they decided to come back now. After all this time. The one time Jared and I leave for a while they come back."  
I couldn't help it I was just so frustrated and tired that I started to cry.  
"Both of you should, go get some rest and well figure out something in the morning."  
"Sam's right, you shouldn't have to deal with it right now. Ayasha don't worry about your morning patrol. I'll have Beau cover for you."  
I just nodded as Jared picked me up off the ground. He placed me on Seth's back once he stood up.  
"Go, with Seth you'll feel better."  
"Goodnight Jared, goodnight Jake and Sam."  
"Goodnight Ayasha."  
I buried myself in Seth's fur as he headed to his house after the guys said goodnight.

* * *

**So I was a little disappointed I only got three reviews last chapter. My goal is to get a review from each of my followers. Their parents came home and Ayasha seems to be feeling replaced by her new younger sister. How are they going to handle things this time? Also the new wolf pack needs names if you have any ideas. **


End file.
